Something Meredith Just Doesn't Get
by athingsublime
Summary: Sexual points in time.


**Title:** Something Meredith Just Doesn't Get  
**Author:** Noa [a_thing_sublime]  
**Characters/Pairing:** Derek/Meredith  
**Rating:** NC-17. There's nothing _too_ descriptive, but there's sex.  
**Spoilers:** I guess all through season 5.  
**Summary:** [Sexual] points in time.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters, events, settings and situations mentioned in this work are sole property of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, in constitutes fair use.

Notes: Thanks to everyone who commented on "Pillow Talk", you encouraged me to write this one down already.

Meredith doesn't get why people claim marriage and/or children kill a couple's sex life.

-

They've been married for two months when Derek drives them to the land one partly-sunny afternoon, with a promise for a surprise.

The first foundations had been laid out. That morning, a construction crew started building their house. _Their home_. The house that will have a room for their future children; a huge bedroom overlooking the lake; and a big living room with a fireplace.

It doesn't yet look like something that will become a two-story house one day, but Derek still takes her hand and walks her through the structure.

They are standing in proximally the place where, one story up, their bedroom will someday be when he moves to kiss her tenderly. Meredith moves her hands up to tangle in his hair, and slightly deepens the kiss.

"I think we need to really... make this place ours," she murmurs against Derek's lips, then pulls back for a moment to take his shirt off, then hers.

He chuckles, and helps her undress the both of them. "You read my mind," he smiles as he lowers them to the ground.

They crush the soft grass beneath them, green smears dirtying their bodies, and Meredith knows she will later be itchy from the grass. Neither of them really cares, though. Not when Derek slips two fingers inside of Meredith, or when her own fingers find his erection, all ready and waiting for her touch.

When Derek thrusts into her, amidst all the pleasure, she can't keep herself from smiling widely. She likes that this is the first memory they'll have of their home.

-

They've been married for almost a year the day they made Little Little Grey(-Sheppered).

Apparently marriage hasn't made a decent, respectful couple out of them, because when two lines appear four weeks later, Meredith knows their on-call room meeting is to be held accountable for it.

It's the middle of a very quiet day, and Meredith figures, this is a good time for some quality time with that husband of hers.

"Fifth floor, five minutes," is all his pager says, finding him sipping on some coffee after an awfully long but successful surgery.

"You paged?" he grins as he enters the on-call room, locking the door behind him and discarding of clothes on the way to the bed she picked.

She nods, her own scrubs finding their way to the floor by the time he arrives and climbs on top of her. His hands moves along her waist and into her panties, delighted to find her already a bit wet.

"Well, I had too much free time today to imagine this," she reasons, but seeing as she can already feel him hard against her thigh, maybe there's no need to.

They're quick (many encounters in on-call rooms taught them that) but thorough (they won't have it any other way). When she comes, she bites his shoulder to avoid screaming, which in turn makes him follow her, and leave a bite of his own on _her_ shoulder.

Four weeks later, when she'd tell him the news over the first dinner in their new home, they'd both agree that it was in that day that they conceived Ella.

-

It's in the night of Ella's second birthday that they make the second Little Little Grey(-Sheppered).

Later, they'd be convinced it was that night because they were up the entire night, making love and saying goodbye, as in the next morning Derek left for this horribly long conference in New York.

They threw a party, of course. Their little princess (actually, her spoiling father) wouldn't have it any other way. A party, of course, that left a big mess behind, which they were now cleaning up. Or, Meredith was trying to, and Derek was trying to lure her into sex now, cleaning later. She only gave in because she knew it'd be a week before she gets to do as much as kiss him again, which worried her a lot because ever since they got back together, they haven't been apart for so long.

Not being drunk aside, it was much like their very first night together. Hungrily removing each other clothes (she might've ripped out a few buttons from his shirt... oops), stumbling through the mess in the living room, ending up on the floor.

Meredith once thought it must get boring to sleep with the same man for so many years. But almost four years of marriage and a considerable time of dating (plus some time of S&M) later, she was still in awe every time. Sure, they already knew the other's body by heart. They knew just what got the other off, which action provoked which reaction or noise, what drove the other crazy and what turned them off... but she wasn't bored, neither of them was.

It was all that knowledge that made it so good each time, that made them still give up sleep for each other. With that knowledge, they could make each time a memorable time, when they had just a few minutes in their on-call room getaways, or the entire night like tonight.

Meredith lost count of the number of orgasms they've experienced that night, alone and together. Each time they collapsed on top or next to each other, and she thought they were worn out, she was proven wrong. One of them would let a previously innocently moving hand slip to the other's crutch, and they were at it again.

The last time was their slowest, laziest ever. They were both completely spent and it was near 4am when Derek idly moved his hand up to brush her breast. They were on their side, Derek behind her, ever so slowly grinding against her butt.

He rolled her over on her back carefully, one hand moving from breast to breast, drifting over hardening nipples, the other hand brushing her stomach, her thighs, and finally back up to feather over her clit over and over again.

Derek took his time. There will be no sleep tonight anyway, as he was supposed to get up an hour from now – so he decided to make the most of that hour they have left. It's another ten minutes of teasing and pleasuring and loving her before he even begins to think about his own release. He rolls over to his back and pulls her with him, and Meredith is now sitting on top of him, sliding her body down his length, moving _so_ slowly it's agonizing – and at the same time, possibly the biggest please he has ever known.

-

Meredith has no idea how this could get boring, or die away all-together. She couldn't see it happening to them, anyway.


End file.
